super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magikoopa Empire
The Magikoopa Empire was a large Empire that lasted from 49 BC to 1909 AD. It contained most of the Mushroom World. It's first Emperor was Kamekitus Caesar(ruled 49 BC to 24 BC). It's last Emperor was Kanekian(ruled from 1907 to 1909 AD). The Magikoopa Empire contained the territories of the Modern Day Kingdoms of the 3rd Mushroom Kingdom, Dark Land, Bowser Land, Grass Land, Desert Land, Ocean Land, Giant Land, Skyworld, Pipe Land, Ice Land, Sarrasaland, Roqueport, Twilight Town, Island Delfino, Jewerly Land, Koopaland and Star Haven. It was conquered by the Mushroom Kingdom in 1909 and the Magikoopa Republic was established but a coup in 1941 led by Kamella resulted in the formation of the Neo Magikoopa Empire. History Origin The Magikoopa Empire was previously Magikoopa Land which was ruled by the Magikoopa Council of Chiefs where the chiefs of each Magikoopa Tribe shared power. The chief of the Kamekan Tribe had the position of being the Commander of the Magikoopa Army. In 49 BC the Commander of the Magikoopa Army, Kamekitus Ceasar used his military to lead a coup to force the Council of Cheifs to make him Emperor with absolute power. He became the first Emperor and his Dynasty ruled for almost 2000 years. Hyrule Wars The Magikoopa Empire has tried many times to conquer the Kingdom of Hyrule and over the years it conquered many territories from them though it wasn't ever able to fully conquer the entire Kingdom. Mushroom World War II In 1867 The Magikoopa Empire decided to fully conquer the Kingdom of Hyrule which resulted in Mushroom World War 2 that happened throughout the Mushroom World for six years. It lost the war and accepted a ceasefire in 1873. Mushroom Revolutionary War To repay for the big dept in the Mushroom World War 2, the Magikoopa Empire under Emperor Kanekitus VIII started passing taxes on the goods from the Mushroom Territores since the Mushroom Territories had the most resources. The taxes were burdensome and the people of the Mushroom Territories were tired of the Magikoopa Empire starting wars with the Kingdom of Hyrule because of the taxes that resulted from them. They realized that if they were independent of the Magikoopa Empire, they wouldn't have to pay for the wars that the Magikoopa Empire was waging. So they declared independence and rebelled. The rebel leader was George Toadington. Hyrule helped the Rebels because of it's conflict with the Magikoopa Empire. By 1875 they successfully managed to gain independence and established the Mushroom Republic under the leadership of Toadinton. The Magikoopa Empire tried to gain back the land and the war continued for 2 more years. The Magikoopa Empire finally accepted a ceasefire in 1877. Decline Since the Magikoopa Empire lost the Mushroom Territories it began to decline. Since it lost control of the Mushroom Territories natural resources, it resorted to taxing the other territories. This got the people in those territories upset and also tired or the wars that the Magikoopa Empire started against Hyrule because of the taxes. So they started rebelling for independence as well resulting in many civil wars. The Magikoopa Empire managed to crush the uprisings in the Provinces of Iced Land, Pipe Land, Skyworld, Giant Land, Ocean Land, Desert Land, Grass Land, Koopa Land and Jewerly Land Sarrasaland but the rebellions on Star Haven, Isle Delfino, Roqueport, and Twilight Town succeeded in gaining their independence in 1879 and the Republics of Star Haven, Roquport, Delfino, and Twilight Town were established in 1879. The Magikoopa Empire was losing more territory. The Magikoopa Empire wanted to gain the territories back and because of that, There was a Cold War with the Magikkoopa Empire and the independent nations till 1906 Mushroom World War III and the end of the Magikoopa Empire In 1906 Emperor Kanekitus VIII ordered the Magikoopa Army to invade the Mushroom Republic. Hyrule and the Republics of Twilight Town, Roqueport, and Delfino intervened to defend the Mushroom Republic. That same year Queen Zelda of Hyrule and President Toad Madison of the Mushroom Republic agreed to unite Hyrule and the Mushroom Republic to create the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom was created with Queen Zelda becoming the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom with limited powers and Toad Madison became the Chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom thwarted the invasion. Meanwhile this war with the weakening of the Magikoopa Empire gave the people in the terroitories that were still part of the Empire the chance to rebel for independence. By 1907, their rebellions suceeded and the Kingdoms of Jewerly Land, Grass Land, Desert Land, Ocean Land, Skyworld, Pipe Land, Iced Land, Koopaland, and the BeanBean Kingdom were established. They were constitutional Monarchies where the King had limited power. The Magikoopa Empire lost almost all it's territory exept for the Dinosaur World. Later that same year Emperor Kanekitus III died of old age at the age of 75. His successor was his son Kanektian I. Emperor Kanektian I did some reforms. He tried to make peace with the independent countries by promising to stop starting wars with Hyrule and therefore passing a lot of taxes and therefore proposed a treaty that would result in the countries unifying back under the Magikoopa Empire and that the Mushroom Territories is given back to them as well and there would be peace with the Kingdom of Hyrule. But the nations wanted to be democratic and not live under the absolute rule of an Emperor. So they refused the offer. The war continued. In 1909 the Mushroom Kingdom and the other nations invaded the Magikoopa Empire conquered and defeated it. The Emperor was overthrown and executed by the Mushroom Kingdom. That was the end of the Magikoopa Empire. The Mushroom Kingdom then established the Magikoopa Republic in the area of Dinosaur Land and the Magikoopa Republic was an ally of the Mushroom Kingdom until it was taken over by Kamella in 1941. Plans to Restore it There were many underground movements to restore the Magikoopa and many Magikoopa Uprisings to restore it over the years. The Uprisings have been crushed by the Mushroom Kingdom and the Magikoopa Republic. In 1931, a Magikoopa named Kamella started a secret movement known as the Magikoopa Underground Movement. She started a company known as Kamella's Military Corporation where she would manufacture weapons and other military equipment for the Magikoopa Republic so that the money earned by selling military equipment to the government would be used to be spent to secretly manufacture more secret weapons and military equipment that would be used in a coup to overthrow the Magikoopa Republic. After 10 years of manufacturing and selling military equipment to the government, they produced enough secret weapons and military equipment to lead a coup. In 1941 there was a coup that overthrew the government of the Magikoopa Republic and the Neo Magikoopa Empire was established. Kamella became the Empress of the Neo Magikoopa Empire. Then the NEO Magikoopa Empire tried to take over the lands that the used to have and invaded the Mushroom Kingdom in 1945 causing Mushroom World War IV. The other nations sided with the Mushroom Kingdom and fought the Neo Magikoopa Empire. The Kingdom of Koopaland invaded the Neo Magikoopa Empire in 1945. Since the Neo Magikoopa Empire was losing, it accepted a Ceasefire in 1945. In 1978 Koopikus Troopikus who was a secret member of the Magikoopa Underground movement was elected Chancellor of the Kingdom of Koopaland and he used executive powers to seize power and signed a new Consitution making Koopaland a puppet nation to the Neo Magikoopa Empire. King Koopernicus Troopernicus II and Queen Koopella of Koopaland however resisted and tried to lead a rebellion and were therefore executed for it. Kamella's son Kamek adopted their baby son Koopernicus Troopernicus III to raise him to support the Neo Magikoopa Empire, used Magic to turn him into a mutant fire-breathing Koopa and renamed him Bowser Koopa. Since then, Koopaland has been a puppet nation to the Neo Magikoopa Empire and King Bowser follows Kamella's orders. In 1997, an adopted son of Kammy Koopa, called Bowza Koopa was elected chancellor of the 1st Mushroom Kingdom where he consolidated power turning it into the Koopa Kingdom which was a puppet nation to the Neo Magikoopa Empire. In 1999 after Super Mario Bros part of the former Mushroom Kingdom became independent as the Neo Mushroom Kingdom but the Koopa Kingdom was able to keep some land.